It Will Never be the Same
by Saiya-hime
Summary: Prussia has been dissolved for sometime, released from Russia's grasp & is slowly becoming himself again, even going as far as to rekindle feelings he has for a certain blonde. Once more he finds himself facing the world as he tries to keep what is rightfully his when he finds a document long hidden away. Can he succeed in his love and save Alfred, or will it all fall apart again?
1. Dissolved

He stood before them full of pride and honor. The truest vision of Military Discipline, a master in the art of tactical combat and close raged attack with a sword or bayonet. He was not a man without prowess and his wit matched the sting of his tongue on the rare occasion that he would use it. Many would come to claim him as overzealous about his self-proclaimed awesomeness and his disregard for others often referring them to losers before the battle had even begun.

Few there knew of the man's compassionate side. The side he was afraid to share because he saw it as a weakness, a simple annoyance that held him back from achieving true greatness. So he cast aside most of his emotions and stood there before them with his well-known grin. Even now many could only feel that he was not taking it seriously, the true reason for him to be there before all those he had offended over the last few years. No one but those who knew him well could see the man's real feelings about the current gathering. One of the men there he had once called friend but now could see the truth in his eyes that such a bond no longer existed. Though he would not show it, he was pained to see such a friendship die.

It was true he had succumb to the pleadings of his brother to end up here, but what man could resist the cries for help from his own? He supplied his Military with men, supplies such as food and weapons and even assisted in the training of new recruits. He worked side by side with his brother, though he himself did not feel as rashly toward people as his brother's boss had, he was happy to be spending so much time with the man he had raised and cared for. It wasn't until the war ended that he found out the truth of what was happening to all those his brother's boss had imprisoned in the camps. It horrified and shocked him that he had contributed to the attempted extinction of a people, but he stood by his decision because he had done it to help his bother.

The head of the enemy, as he still saw them, stepped forward. His large eyebrows resembling those of caterpillars were narrowed angrily at him. His green eyes filled with toxic hate as he stared at him. The man was a shadow of his former Greatness. Once a proud empire that had concurred three fourths of the world and even was once king of the pirating age was nothing more than a weak fool. It was known that once he had found his beloved colony he had grown soft and unwilling to risk his wellbeing in lee of protecting him. It was not much of a shock to anyone that his overprotectiveness had caused his beloved to rebel and succeed from him to become his own independent nation. In fact, it was he himself that had trained and aided the young colony into succeeding. Yet, that was another matter not meant to be dwelled on now. "It is hereby known that the Kingdom Of Prussia has committed war crimes of the foulest nature! The attempted extinction of multiple people of and not limited to those found to be not of 'the Arian race' such as those of Jewish blood! How do you plead?" his voice was sharp with hate and rage.

He heard whispering around him from the others but he paid it no mind. His eyes locked on the man, trying hard not to look at either of the two people who he cared for most. He stood tall and whipped the grin from his face. His whole persona changed to that of a dignified nobleman. His large blue hat was tattered and the silk rose needed to be replaced. His blue coat, that of which resembled his status as a high ranking military leader was stained with his own blood from injuries dealt to him by the enemy before him. His red eyes piercing deeper into the other far deeper than the man's gaze did to him. "I stand by mein choice to help mein brüder, just as you had done with yours." His voice was strict and commanding; brimming with experience that well exceeded those around him.

More commotion and whispering as well as bursts of anger from those of a different tongue he could not understand. He remained as he was, never allowing for a single brake in his stance lest he be tempted to look at either of the two. He watched as his old friend whispered to the leader and eyed him with a sharp glare before he himself spoke. "You 'ave not denied any of ze accuzatiónz t'at 'ave been made! Doez dis mean you claim ze guilt?" The voice was not as charming as he had known it to be. He was wounded and hurt by the betrayal and he could not blame him.

"I do not deny nor confirm it. Mein actions were that of a loving brüder." He wasn't lying. Everything had been for him.

A larger man with ash blonde hair stepped forward; a man he despised from the bottom of his heart for his people had massacred his own people. Those violet eyes were those of the devil himself, full of malevolence hidden behind a smile like that of an innocent child. "You use your brother as excuse. A crutch to cling to so blame not rest solely on you, da?" he growled inwardly at the playfulness of the giant's voice.

"Sohn von einem Weibchen!" he shouted raising his hands to show the heavy iron manacles that held them in place on the podium he stood on. The changing of the iron echoed in his ears as his composure was diminished. He was not going to sit by while they judged his love for his brother. His brother was not his clutch; he was no burden to him. He was a strong nation that was ruled by a vicious man who should never have come to power. No one was surprised by the out brake of anger.

His eyes darkened as they spoke among themselves, trying to make a decision about what to do with him. He noted that four of them spoke, leaving the fifth out of the matter for what fate awaited him did not affect the fifth man. If only they knew the truth, would they be so willing to allow him a voice in the matter? He would not dwell on what was not fact and so ignored the fifth man and focused on the four that argued. He would accept his fate no matter what it was. He would stand tall and accept what was to come with pride and honor, for he was a nation built upon those very principals. He was strong; he would not cry nor beg for mercy from them. He was the Kingdom of Prussia.

All eyes turned back to him. The fifth man turned to the others opening his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by the glared from the other four. He turned away from their glares and angered looks. The fifth man held one hand in the other, closing his eyes and moving his lips as if praying. What punishment did they have in mind for him that would derive such a reaction?

The Brit moved forward once more, eyes just as fierce as they were before this time with a lack of pity and remorse. The others shared the same look as they passed their judgment of him. "With this…"

His face grew softer, eyes lowered as he thought of the harshest punishment that could happen to a Nation. His lips were pressed together slightly as he tried to compose himself. He would not give in to them.

"We hereby decree…"

The tears pricked at his eyes as he tried to focus. 'I mustn't…I can't…' he told himself over and over a thousand times as he heard their judgment and felt to cold sting of their words cut through him as if he were made of butter.

"Königreich Preußen..."

His name...His true name that had spoken it in his language, his native tongue for the sole purpose of making it hurt far worse. He bit his lip hoping to foucus on the pain rather then allow himself to show them weakness. Yet, that did nothing to stop his emotions to overflow in his eyes and dow to his cheek. 'No…I can't…I can't believe this…'

"Is officially dissolved!"

All his resolve shattered as he closed his eyes and allowed his dam to break. His body trembled and he fell to his knees before them, overwhelmed that this was his punishment for helping his beloved brother. He cried without caring neither what was to happen nor who was to see. He had failed his greatest friend and the only man he truly would care to call father. He raised his head and looked at the cross which hung above the others as the tears stained his eyes. "Forgive me…" he choked. "Old man Fritz."


	2. America

Prussia sat up in his bed, chest heaving as he did. "Nightmares are back…" he narrowed his eyes trying to remember the last time that had happened. If he was correct it was only a few days before the fall of the Berlin Wall, the day he was reunited with his brother after twenty-eight years of "Russian Hospitality." He had been pushed well beyond his limits physically, mentally and emotionally. Though Ivan never did anything sexually to him, he did beat him several times for his wise cracks. Gilbert was not someone to just sit back and let someone do as they please with him. No he was stronger than that. Never once after his breakdown did he let anyone see him cry again. He refused to show that weakness.

He rose from his bed and stretched before hopping in the shower and getting dressed. The smell of breakfast hung heavy in the air. He smiled happily taking in the fresh smell of breakfast wurst and eggs. He much preferred Canada's pancakes drenched in his homemade maple syrup as his favorite breakfast but then again wurst was his favorite food.

He ran down the stairs overly cheerful and optimistic about the day. The sun was shining brightly and through the window he could see the dogs running about the yard playing happily together. "West, did you make coffee?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

His brother pointed to the fresh pot and flipped some eggs. "Gilbert, zhe meeting ist here today. Vould you like to come and sit in?" He asked as he set the eggs on the plate and turned the stove off. He moved to the fridge to get some orange juice before returning to the table where his brother had already made his plate.

"Ja! It's not every day I get to go to the meetings like I used to. All I do is stay at home and file paper work all got damned day!" He gave his signature laugh before he hurried up and finished his meal. He ran up the stairs and took out his blue suit. It had been months since he last attended a meeting and he was excited to see the others, well most of them.

He heard scratching in the hall way and a thud at his door. He smirked as he looked out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he jumped, turning around as he did and landed on the ground with a thump. Hanz, their new German Shepard, jumped up quickly before lowering his top half and raising his tail in a playful manner. He gave a low playful growl and stomped his front paws, challenging Gilbert.

Ludwig shook his head as he fixed his tie. Gilbert spoiled the dogs, but so did he. He loved dogs, all kinds but the shepherds were the best. They were strong, fast, loyal and vicious when he needed them to be. Though Hanz was still a puppy and needed play time, he also felt that he needed more discipline. Walking from his room he made quick note of the claw marks on his floor from Hanz running down the hall. "Brüder, that dog of yours just messed up the wood floor." He wasn't that upset. A quick sanding and a few walnuts* would clear it right up. He glanced at his watch.

Gilbert lay on the floor being attacked by sloppy kisses from his favorite pup. His arms did little to stop him from the slobbery kiss and forcefulness of the over loving pup. When he heard his brother call out to him about the floor he gave Hanz a smile. "Did you scratch up uncle Luddy's floor? Yes you did! You naughty puppy you!" He scratched behind the canine's ear and received a barked reply.

"Gilbert it's time to go." Ludwig was ready, dressed to perfection and all notes and topics organized in alphabetical order in his brief case just as he liked it. He frowned at the sight of his brother on the floor playing with Hanz before the meeting.

"Oh don't look at me like that West, besides it's not like we're going to be late." He frowned at the fact his brother liked to be two hours early for every meeting. Standing up he walked out the door followed by Hanz. The pup kept nuzzling his hand wanting to play more before he left. "Nein, I will be back later and we can play." He said softly and moved to the cabinet. "Here." He held up a biscuit to which Hanz immediately sat with his front paws in the air, eyes focused on the item of his desire. "Gut!" he tossed it high in the air. Hanz made quick work to catch it before running off to find a safe place to eat it.

Gilbert spun around in his chair next to Ludwig while trying to balance a pencil on his nose. He was board and every time he offered to help his brother the other kindly refused. He knew his childish ways were getting on his brother's nerves, what few he had. It was kinda fun to see how far he could ride the line before he crossed it. With him the line was further than most. "Hey West, what's the big issue today?" there was always one main issue they discussed.

His younger brother stopped what he was doing and pulled on his reading glasses. Gilbert liked when he wore them, they made him seem less scary that way. "It is global warming." He said as he handed him the notes on it.

He skimmed through it before deciding it was boring and just a repeat of the last time the topic was brought up. "West, I'm going for coffee want some?" he asked standing up. It would be a while before the meeting started and he wanted to do something, anything to eat up the time.

"Nein, I am good. Come back quickly though, the others should be arriving soon." He said never looking up from the documents he held in his hands. Truthfully, he mean 'come back soon because I worry'. He did, more than his brother would have liked but what else could he do? Gilbert was well Gilbert and trouble was sure to ensue.

Smiling he got up from the chair and quickly left the room. He had no true intention of getting coffee. A walk around the building sounded nice. The sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant blue. Although he could not place it, he knew the color reminded him of something…important that he should remember. Shrugging he moved to the tree covered path that lead to a small wooded area near the building. It would be good to stay in the shade so his uniform didn't get covered in sweat that would not turn out well because West would ream him out for it. Walking silently, Gilbert took in the sounds of the tree leave rustling in the wind and the birds singing their springtime chorus. Some of the fruit trees were in bloom as well. It was peaceful and serene. Never in a million years would he admit to liking such a place but he did. Nature was a beautiful thing when left untouched.

He heard some noise down by the dirt path, hidden behind some bushes. Not sure what to make of it he headed that way to investigate. Hushed voices could be heard from two different people but their words could not be understood from that far. Using his training over the centuries he had been alive, he stealthily moved to some bushes and crouched down, moving the bushes aside slightly he peeked through to find two familiar faces. "Why is America back here with Russia?" he whispered to himself.

The young blonde was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and glaring at the Russian man. He looked irritated and it was never a good thing to mess with an irritated American. Russia on the other hand was moving closer to him, a childish grin plastered on his face.

"Come now Fredka~ Don't act like you do not want it too." The Russki purred. He placed his arms on both sides of the smaller American, ensuring that he couldn't escape. "I have kept quiet like you asked, even going as far as to contain myself at meetings." He moved one hand under the other's chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. "I have even waited for you to okay it. Yet, my patience can only stretch so far. You have kept me waiting for nearly a year now."

Gilbert was growing angry but why he didn't know. It was none of his business if they were dating, most nations tend to pair up for a time, but somehow it was just driving him mad. Russia had no business laying a filthy hand on America and even more over why was the other doing nothing to stop it.

America pushed him back, narrowing his eyes as he did. "I told you not to call me that. This is not the time nor the place to be so…so…"

"Lewd?" Russia reached around his waist and ran his hand gently across his vital regions. Gilbert did all that he could to restrain himself from hitting the Slavic nation. "I can feel it getting harder…I already know your no virgin my dear…It was in the file."

The young blonde pushed him back again. "This is a relationship; it's not like those…" his face was red. "I don't want to be like that when I have a choice. You swore you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to!" He pouted.

"Is true, but I didn't think you would keep me waiting this long." He kissed the other forcibly, growling as he did and making his claim to him. "Remember Fredka~ You will give into me before the end of the year." With that he left down the path and toward the building scarf winging like a demon's tail.

"Fucking bastard!" he hissed as he punched a tree, successfully knocking it over toward Prussia's bush. The albino man jumped from his hiding place just as it crushed the poor plant. Just as he noted, never good to fuck with an irritated American, worse if he is pissed. His eyes turned to the angered Westerner.

He was fucked. Not a single Nation in the world took well to eavesdropping; to them it was classified as spying. This mean he was caught spying and ultimately end up causing his brother, their boss and America's boss a hell of a lot of trouble and a shit ton of paperwork. "Ugh…Hey America." He forced a smile hoping to defuse the situation. He was praying that the other didn't just decide to kill him.

America looked at him intently as if waiting for something to be said. He opened his mouth as if to speak but soon closed it abandoning whatever it was he was going to say. Instead the blonde walked past him, ignoring him completely and walking toward the building. Prussia couldn't believe it. What in the world was up with him? He turned on his heel and followed. "America, wait up!" he called and the other slowed down.

"I don't want to talk about politics." He said lowly.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "A relationship isn't politics. The way he treats you is far from a relationship anyway."

Alfred didn't say anything; instead he looked at his watch and made a B-line toward the McDonalds across the street. Prussia followed him, figuring he might as well get the coffee there. "You know, it's odd really how you and him are even attempting a relationship. I could have sworn you hated each other." He looked at the American's expression out of the corner of his eye. Alfred was either ignoring him or just not caring.

America waited for his turn and placed a small order for a breakfast sandwich before turning to Prussia. "What do you want?" he asked calmly. Although it was kinda uneasy for him to hear how calm Alfred was he asked for a coffee. Alfred turned back to the young girl with a kind smile and took out his wallet. The girl had to have been in her teens with a few pimples here and there and on the huskier side of life. Her features were small and her purple glasses seemed to want to fall off. She wasn't bad looking but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. She was kind though, you tell by the way she smiled that it was sincere and for Gilbert that was the sexiest thing about her.

They stepped aside and allowed a group of teens to place their orders. Almost instantly the girls' face dropped as she saw the three boys and two girls giggling and looking over at Alfred and Gilbert. They were fixing themselves up, trying to attract their attention. "Look its Ada!" they giggled.

"Can I take your orders?" she said kindly forcing a smile.

One of the boys took this chance. "Yeah Ada, how about you lose some weight you damn cow." They all erupted in laughter.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and made a move to speak but Alfred made his way over instead. He took the girl's hand, who was now almost in tears, and gave her a kind smile. "I'm so sorry miss but could you please take this? If you want to talk about anything, just give me a ring okay? You look very lovely by the way, especially when you smile." Ada's face turned a deep red and she looked at what Alfred had given her. A phone number, this made her giggle and turn away.

"You're glasses must be busted!" one of the girls shot out. "She's a hideous cow!" She was clearly upset that she did not receive such graces from the blonde.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to pass on judgment of what is and is not beautiful? Just because she does not fit the normal thought of beauty passed on by main stream media that makes her ugly? No, I don't think so. I find you to be the ugly one because it is you who would mock her for being different for being who she is. When I look at her I see kindness and genuine cheer and to me that is the most beautiful thing in the world. Yet when I look at people like you all I see is hate and anger and it makes me sick to my stomach." He turned to get his order before looking at the bewildered teens. "Perhaps you should take a long look in the mirror and let's hope it doesn't shatter." He gave a smile to Ada who in turn gave him some free cookies as thanks for standing up for her. Applause broke out as they left.

"That…was amazing." Gilbert said giggling as he sipped his coffee. "I never saw you like that before."

The American bit his sandwich and chewed a bit before he spoke. "The girl was tormented enough. You didn't notice the bracelets on her wrists did you? She was hiding her pain because she's embarrassed about them." He looked down sadly. "It doesn't seem fair that people should treat others like that."

Gilbert was bewildered. There was something off about Alfred, something different and he didn't like it one bit. It upset him and drove him angry just thinking about it. Yet, the oddest part about it was that he didn't know why.


End file.
